Death-End
by Wheelchair Kei
Summary: -Karena Ekspektasi tidak selalu sesuai dengan realita. paling tidak Seeu bersama orang yang dia sayangi. #(Un)HappyforOTP untuk Hikari Kengo-


Yo, Gaes, Kei is here. Kali ini Author membawakan sebuah Fiksi untuk Challenge #(Un)happyforOTP

.

.

.

Happy Read

.

.

Tittle : Death-End

Warning : OOC, Death chara, Typo, #(un)happyforOTP

Declaimer : Yang Kei miliki hanyalah cerita ini. Baik Cul maupun Seeu adalah milik pengembangnya masing-masing

.

.

.

Langit biru awan putih, suara lonceng berdentang, burung merpati mengepakkan sayapnya dengan riang, para hadirin menatapnya dengan suka cita. Orang yang dia cintai berdiri disampingnya mengucap ikrar suci, sebuah janji untuk sehidup semati, kemudian mengecupnya lembut dan memeluknya penuh kehangatan.

Sangat klise memang, namun Seeu menginginkan hal semacam itu. Setidaknya, sampai dia bertemu dengan Cul.

Seeu adalah seorang gadis keturunan Korea yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya di Amerika. Di tahun kedua masa belajarnya, saat itulah dia bertemu dengan Cul, seorang gadis tomboy dengan rambut merah yang selalu diikat ke belakang.

Seperti novel picisan, mereka bertemu di perpustakaan, ketika Seeu sedang mengumpulkan referensi untuk merampungkan semua tugasnya. Sebuah kebetulan, Cul adalah siswa yang satu angkatan dengannya dan juga sedang mencari bahan untuk tugas-tugasnya. Culnoza, begitulah dia memperkenalkan diri. Cul, begitulah Seeu memanggilnya.

Cul sangat baik terhadap Seeu, dia banyak membantu Seeu setiap gadis itu memerlukan bantuan. Dan entah sejak kapan, sebuah perasaan aneh mengalir di dalam diri Seeu.

Awalnya Seeu tidak terlalu memikirkannya, namun perasaan itu terus tumbuh. Seeu menyadari perasaan itu, namun dia menepisnya jauh-jauh. 'Itu hanyalah rasa terimakasih dan sayang sebagai sahabat', Seeu mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri setiap hari. Berusaha tidak menanggapi hal tersebut dan menjalaninya seperti biasa, hingga suatu hari.

"Akhirnya selesai!" Seeu merenggangkan badannya yang kaku, saat ini dia sedang berada di apartemennya bersama dengan Cul, mengerjakan tugas akhir mereka.

"Huft, tak kusangka tugas ini benar-benar selesai," Cul mengalihkan pandangannya dari cahaya komputer yang membuat matanya sakit.

"Semua ini berkatmu, terima kasih Cul," Seeu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang tanpa memedulikan buku-buku yang berserakan diatasnya, "Aaahh, nyaman sekali."

"Tidak juga, kamu juga banyak membantu," Ujar Cul, kemudian menyesap kopinya yang sudah dingin.

"Hal itu tidak benar!" Sahut Seeu cepat, "Hampir semuanya dikerjakan oleh Cul. Kamu bahkan rela menginap di tempat yang sempit ini. Serius, kamu itu luar biasa,"

"Ahaha, menurutmu begitu?"

"Un, tentu saja. Kamu itu sosok yang sempurna, serba bisa, dan bisa diandalkan, yah walaupun kamu cukup berantakan dan sedikit ceroboh," Cul tersenyum kecut mendengar pernyataan tersebut, "Haaahhh, seandainya saja kamu itu seorang pria, aku pasti akan sangat menyukaimu."

Cul terdiam sejenak, tampak memikirkan sesuatu, menggoyang-goyangkan cangkir kopinya yang tinggal sedikit kemudian menghabiskannya dalam satu kali teguk.

"Hei, Seeu."

"Ya?"

"Jadilah pacarku."

"Ya. Eh? Tu-tunggu... Apa?" seketika Seeu bangkit dari posisinya, duduk menatap Cul tidak percaya.

Trek

Cul meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Berjalan mendekati Seeu yang diam seribu bahasa di ranjangnya.

"Jadilah pacarku," Ulang Cul

"Jangan bercanda Cul, kata ini sama-sama..."

"PEREMPUAN!" Potong Cul, "Kita sama-sama perempuan, ya aku tahu. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku, aku tidak bercanda, demi tuhan aku serius, aku menyukaimu!" napas Cul tengegah-engah, seakan kalimatnya barusan menguras habis seluruh tenaganya.

Seeu kembali terdiam, perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul. Dia tahu hal itu salah. Namun entah kenapa, sebuah sensasi hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Seolah ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam dirinya, mengusir semua keraguan yang dia pendam selama ini. Sekejap, realita kembali mengganggunya.

"Ini... tidak benar," Seeu menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menolak perasaan itu.

"Tapi ini kenyataan," Cul meraih wajah Seeu, membuat iris mereka bertemu, "Aku tahu, kamu merasakan hal yang sama." Dalam diam Seeu mengiyakan.

"Benarkah, tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan pikirkan hal yang lain," satu tangan Cul beralih ke punggung Seeu, membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya, "Buang semua keraguanmu Seeu. Jadilah milikku dan milikilah aku sepenuh hatimu." Perlahan, Cul mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seeu, menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua.

Sedikit takut, Seeu menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidak memberikan perlawanan pada tindakan Cul. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mencengkeram erat seprei mulai mengendur saat bibir mereka bertemu.

"Seeu. Menikahlah denganku." Seeu tersentak, tertawa kecil dia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Cul.

"Kau terlalu cepat tahu!" Tawanya.

Dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

.

.

"Hei Cul, kau serius dengan ini?"

"Tentu saja See, kau sangat cocok dengan gaun itu"

Seeu kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sebuah gaun pernikahan berwarna putih berenda membalut beberapa aksesoris dan perhiasan sederhana membuat Seeu nampak lebih anggun.

"Apakah benar?" Ulangnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Aku serius Seeu, apakah aku akan berbohong tentang hal ini?" Cul tertawa kecil. Cul juga mengenakan sebuah gaun pernikahan seperti Seeu, hanya saja berbeda di bagian aksesoris dan milik Seeu juga lebih panjang dari miliknya.

Tidak. Mereka tidak sedang melangsungkan acara pernikahan. Hari ini Cul Mengajak Seeu u tuk pergi keluar. Kebetulan, ada sebuah pameran tentang pernikahan yang sedqng diadakan di taman kota, dan salah satu stand memperbolehkan pengunjungnya untuk mencoba baju pernikahan berfoto menggunakannya.

"Hei, seperti inikah rasanya pernikahan?" Ucap Cul pelan.

"Entahlah, ini baru 'Simulasi' saja bukan?" Seeu menatap kkakinya yang terbungkus oleh sepasang sepatu putih yang anggun.

"Kau benar. Saat kita benar-benar menikah nanti, pasti akan ribuan kali lebih mendebarkan."Kelakar Cul. Seeu meendekatkan dirinya pada Cul, menumpangkan kepalanya di bahu Cul yang hanya berbeda beberapa centi darinya.

"Menurutmu begitu?"Seeu menatap lekat pada pantulan mereka berdua yang ada di cermin. Sebuah senyum kekhawatiran terukir di wajahnya. Seakan membaca pikiran Seeu, Cul membalas senyum Seeu.

"Tenang saja," Menggunakan salah satu tangannya Cul mengusap pelan puncak kepala Seeu.

"Kalian sudah siap, nona-nona?" seorang juru kamera masuk ke dalam ruang ganti, mengisyaratkan surah waktunya pemotretan.

"Ah, ya kami sudah siap," Jawab Cul, "Ayo, Seeu," ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Seeu. Yang kemudian diterima dengan suka cita.

"Un," Angguk Seeu riang.

Tangan mereka saling menggenggam sepanjang jalan menuju tempat pemotretan.

.

.

"Baiklah, ini sudah cukup. Atau kalian ingin lagi?" tawar sang juru foto ketika pemotretan mereka telah selesai.

"Tidak, terima kasih, sudah cukup," Jawab Cul halus, "Tapi. Bolehkah kami menmakai gaun ini sedikit lama? Hanya disini saja, kami tidak akan kemana-mana." Si juru kamera menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Lagipula kalian pengunjung terakhir kami. Tapi pastikan kalian mengembalikannya 30 menit sebelum pameran ditutup, dan jangan merusak atau membuatnya kotor, Ok?"

"Baik. Akan kami perhatikan."

"Bagus, aku akan mencetak foto kalian. Untuk kalian bawa pulang, tentu saja,"

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak."

BLAM

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup, meninggalkan Cul dan Seeu yang masih mengenakan gaun pernikahan. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, dihias dan diatur menyerupai sebuah gereja. Dengan altar tempat dua mempelai dan kursi-kursi panjang untuk para tamu.

"Tinggal kita sendiri," Ujar Cul.

"Ya. Sekarang appa yang akan kita lakukan? Berdiri di depan altar sampai waktu habis?" ejek Seeu.

"Yah, ada yang ingin aku coba."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau ingin coba mengucap janji pernikahan?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Maksudku dalam keadaan ini?"

"memangnya kenapa? Toh kita sudah memakai gaun pengantin. Hanya 'Uji coba' See. Bagaimana?"

"Uhmm, kurasa memang tidak ada salahnya. Jadi bagaimana caranya?"

"Ehmm, coba kita lihat," Seeu memutar matanya, sudah dia duga. Cul tidak memikirkan tentang bagian ini.

"Kita berdiri berhadapan, lalu saling memegang tangan," Eja Cul, "Lalu..."

"Lalu?" Ulang Seeu.

"Park Seeu. Maukah kau menerimaku sebagai pasanganmu..." Seeu terkesiap, kini Culnoza tampak berbeda. Sosoknya kini tampak lebih mempesona dari biasanya. Lebih dewasa, lebih berwibawa. membuat Seeu kehilangan kata-kata, membuatnya terseret dalam pesona Cul, seakan mereka benar-benar sedang melangsungkan pernikahan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

"...sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut yang memisahkan kita." Cul mengakhiri ucapannya tanpa sedikitpun kesalahan, membuat Seeu bertanya-tanya apakah dia benar-benar Cul yang ceroboh itu?

"Aku bersedia," jawab Seeu tanpa sedikitpun keraguan. Cul kembali terkikik.

"Wooh, itu tadi adalah kalimat serius terpanjang yang pernah aku ucapkan,"

"Ya, aku bahkan berpikir kau salah makan atau sedang kerasukan sesuatu," Jawab Seeu.

"Uh itu kejam tau. Giliranmu,"

"Ah benar juga. Bagaimana tadi? Ehm, Culnoza..."

DORR! DORR!

"SEEUU!" Entah dari mana, dua buah tembakan dilepaskan oleh seseorang. Membuat lubang di perut Seeu yang membuat gadis itu roboh seketika.

Cul melihat sekeliling, mencari pelaku yang telah menembak Seeu sambil berusaha untuk menjaga Seeu agar tetap sadar.

"Seeu! Bertahanlah, Seeu!"

"Cul?" Sahut Seeu, "Ada apa? Kenapa... terasa dingin?" ujarny lemah.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa See, kau akan baik-baik saja. Bertahanlah," jawab Cul kalut.

Plok plok plok

Cul menoleh, di ujung ruangan seorang pria bertepuk tangan. Dengan senyumman licik dia mendekati kedua gadis yang masih kebingungan tersebut.

"Rasanya sakit kan? Cul?" Ucapnya serak.

"Al...?" Sebut Cul, "Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan?" ujarnya geram

"Aku? Hanya menghadiri pernikahan seseorang. PernikahanMU," Jawab Al dingin.

Al, Albert Tim, atau biasa dipanggil dengan big Al oleh teman-temannya. Dia adalah mantan kekasih Cul. Tiga bulan sebelum menyatakan perasaannya pada Seeu, Cul memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Al. Dengan alasan sederhana, Al bisa menerima keputusan itu. Namun kemarahan mengambil alih pikirannya ketika dia tau Cul menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Seeu. Merasa dihina, tanpa sadar sebuah dendam tak berdasar tumbuh dalam diri Al.

"Kau tau Cul? Sebenarnya aku merasa tak masalah jika hubungan kita berakhir. Baiklah, kau ingin fokus pada studimu, aku menghormatinya. Tapi apa? Kau berhubungan dengan orang lain? Sesama perempuan?" Cemgkraman pada gagang pistol Al semakin erat seiring kemarahannya, "tak kusangka kau semenyimpang itu,"

"Al..."

"DIAM!"

DORR

"Akh!" Erang Cul, sebuah peluru bersarang di bahu kirinya. Menciptakan sebuah sensasi sakit yang luar biasa.

"Hahah. Kau diam saja. Ah benar, kalian ingin menikah bukan? Si nona kucing itu sudah mengucap janjinya. Giliranmu," Perlahan, dengan pistol yang diarahkan pada kepala Cul, Al berjalan mendekat.

"Cul..." panggil Seeu lemah, tangannya mencoba meraih tangan Cul namun gagal karena tenaganya yang semakin melemah.

"Tak apa See, tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja," Cul mengecup dahi Seeu, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Benar-bemar manis," Al mendecih, "Sekarang. Culnoza, apakah kau bersedia menjadikan perempuan ini untuk menjadi pasanganmu..."

Mata Seeu berkaca, rasa takut yang luar biasa menyelimuti dirinya. Rasa sakit di perutnya menghilang seiring dengan rasa dingin yang semakun menusuk. Sadar akan sesuatu, menggunakan sisa tenaganya Seeu meraih kepala Cul, menuntunnya untuk menempelkan dahi Cul di dahinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Cul. Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya. Cul tertegun, kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Terima kasih Seeu. Aku... mencintaimu."

"Bersama hingga maut yang -sebentar lagi tiba, memisahkan," Al menempelkan pistolnya pada kepala Cul, bersiap menarik pelatuknya. Cul Menutup matanya erat.

"Aku... bersedia,"

"Selamat tinggal."

DORR DORR DORR

.

.

Langit biru awan putih, suara lonceng berdentang, burung merpati mengepakkan sayapnya dengan riang, para hadirin menatapnya dengan suka cita. Orang yang dia cintai berdiri disampingnya mengucap ikrar suci, sebuah janji untuk sehidup semati, kemudian mengecupnya lembut dan memeluknya penuh kehangatan.

Hal semacam itu yang Seeu impikan. Namun realira berkata lain. Tidak ada cuaca cerah yang menggembirakan.

Langit terlihat mendung dengan awan yang bergulung, suara sirine meraung-raung memekakkan telinga, burung gagak bergerombol sebagai pertanda buruk, orang-orang berkumpul, menyaksikan tampat kejadian perkara dimana dua orang gadis meninggal dengan luka tembak di beberapa bagian.

Namun setidaknya, mereka mengucap janji pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

O'Kei gaes, demikianlah fiksi ini berakhir. Ini adalah setoran Author untuk chalenge yang diselengarakan oleh Aia Masahina-san yaitu Challenge K4 (Karamkan Kapal Kawanmu, Kawan!) /BUKAN!. Ok, bercanda, Challenge #(Un)happyforOTP Author mendapat OTP milik Hikari Kengo, semoga anda tidak marah jika ada ke-OOC-an di dalam fic ini karena Author tidak terlalu kenal siapa itu Cul /Kemudian author diselepet ban motor.

Sekian, jika ada komentar silahkan tulis di kotak review yang ada dibawah. Jaa na ^_^


End file.
